Babysitting Games
by Satan's Pet Turtle
Summary: MOVED FROM CODY-KUN'S ACCOUNT. Itachi is forced to babysit Naruto and Sasuke. What could make this night suck less? SHOTA. PEDO!ITACHI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Will be multi-chapter. First chapter edited and rewritten. TAKING REQUESTS.


**THIS HAS BEEN MOVED FROM CODY-KUN'S ACCOUNT.**

**This has also been edited a good deal by our wonderful friend Nicki and me c: we added a crap-ton of detail and extra scenes. Nicki is amazing with detail, I swear. ;-; So this is a little bit different than the original, though the plot (or lack thereof) is the same.  
**

**Begin Author's Note:**

**Daelyn: Ohai**

**Cody: So Daelyn turned me into a pedophile.**

**Daelyn: It's kind of like rape but not. There's a clear difference. I did not, technically, rape anybody. Under any jurisdiction.**

**Cody: I'll abort the pedobaby.**

**Daelyn: But Itachi committed pedophilia under every jurisdiction except the African and Muslim ones.**

**Cody: OMFG BAHAHAHAHA OKAY SO WARNINGS. Uhm. Shota, Pedo!Itachi, threesome-ish thing, incest, SEVEN-YEAR-OLD BOYS DOING TERRIBLE THINGS THANKS TO DAELYN *cries and hides* omg and we used the word 'ochinchin' I am dead. (it means penis in Japanese)**

**Daelyn: HAPPINESS STRAIGHT FROM THE BOTTLE. How about the pipe, NEEE?**

**Cody: omfg what**

**done**

**End Author's Note.**

**Cody: No but seriously don't read this if you're just going to flame and call us sick or whatever. It's fiction. ; u ; ...that eases the guilt. I was actually just planning to make this something cute and fluffy with NO SEX at first...sigh. What has Daelyn done to me?**

* * *

Itachi stood, mouth agape, as he tried his hardest to process what his mother had just asked of him. There was no way they were making him do this shit...

"So you'll need to babysit Naruto-kun and Sasuke tonight, dear. We're going on a double date with Kushina and Minato-san. Isn't that nice?"

Itachi heaved a giant sigh. Great. Of course a twelve-year-old had nothing better to do on a Friday night than watch two annoying seven-year-old brats. The fact that one of them was disgustingly hyperactive and the other had a nearly crippling big brother complex only added to the excitement. What a great evening.

"Yes, mother," he said, his voice not betraying his utmost disappointment. Tonight was going to suck, there was no doubt about it.

Mikoto leaned forward and pecked her son on the forehead. "Thanks, dear. The Uzumakis will be here in a couple minutes to drop off Naruto-kun."

Itachi nodded dumbly and trudged towards the playroom. He proceeded to fall face-first onto the small couch with a loud groan and went completely still. This sucked.

"Aniki!" Sasuke cried. He ran into the playroom and jumped onto the couch, succeeding in plopping right on top of his older brother. Itachi didn't even react. He was far too used to this. "Naruto's coming over tonight, Aniki! I don't want him to…he's so annoying."

Itachi mumbled something indecipherable due to the fact that his face was smooshed into a cushion.

"'Nikiiiiiiiii," Sasuke whined, yanking on Itachi's hair. "I just wanna spend time with you!"

Itachi turned his face so only half of it was pressed into the couch. "That's sweet, Sasuke, but don't you think we spend a lot of time together already?"

"No."

"…Okay then." Itachi couldn't deal with this shit today. Not again.

Then he was face-first in the couch. He briefly considered the chances of him suffocating. It was a pleasant thought.

"Boys! Naruto's here!"

And then a blonde speedball ran into the room and plopped on top of Sasuke who was on top of Itachi. The elder still didn't react. He was counting down the seconds until he'd finally run out of air…

"Be good, boys!"

Then the door closed to the brief sound of their mother scuttling out with a barely stifled giggle, officially leaving Itachi alone with the two demons. The bitch knew exactly what she'd signed Itachi up for.

Naruto untangled himself from Sasuke and grinned, his whiskered cheeks twitching in anticipation of whatever this squashed loser had planned for them. "So, Teme! What are we gonna do, 'ttebayo?"

"I don't know. Whatever my 'Niki wants to do!"

Naruto poked Itachi in the ribs. _Repeatedly._ The rage only exacerbated Itachi's impending suffocation. He welcomed it.

"Hey, 'Tachi-san, what are we gonna do?"

Itachi tried his hardest to shrug but it was difficult due to the dead weight on his back. He was beginning to feel a little light-headed…

"Is he dying?"

"No! Nii-san!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto onto the floor and tugged on his big brother's arm, desperately pulling him back onto the couch with him.

"Live, Aniki!"

Itachi actually did gasp for air once he was yanked up into a sitting position. _Damn it. So close…_

"We should watch a movie or play videogames or something, dattebayo!"

"Shut up, Dobe! My big brother almost died!" Sasuke clung onto Itachi's arm, on the verge of tears. He gazed up at his Aniki with wide, watery eyes. "I love you," he sniffled.

Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch. Why was Sasuke so…cute?

"I love you too, Otouto."

"Really?!" Sasuke beamed and tackled Itachi. Itachi 'oo'fed', but wrapped his arms around the smaller body as he fell back. He couldn't help but smile when Sasuke nuzzled his chest and cuddled himself as close as he could. "I have the best big brother in the world…"

"Oi, oi, oi! I'm bored over here!"

"Shut up, Dobe! This is my Itachi-nii-san time!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke ignored him in favor of gazing at Itachi with the cutest look in the universe. Itachi nearly gagged at all the adorable being projected in his direction, but couldn't help but find it endearing. He reached his hand down to pet Sasuke's unruly raven locks and smiled as the child leaned into the touch, looking at him with eyes full of pure adoration. The tiny raven sighed happily under his big brother's ministrations, a contented smile tugging at his little pink lips. Words couldn't describe how much he loved his big brother.

"Itachiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan."

Itachi felt a vein pulsing in his temple. So much for their cute moment. That blonde brat whined like a dying cat.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Itachi figured being civil would salvage the night at least a little bit, but the annoyance was starting to suffocate him more than the couch did earlier.

"I'm booored. Can't you guys have your cuddle time later?"

"No!" Sasuke shouted, clinging tighter to his big brother's shirt. "Cuddle time is now!" Itachi allowed himself to roll his eyes, a rare chance for him to escape the adorable little boy's near-constant supervision.

"Teeeemmmmeeeee."

Itachi was considering death by couch once again. Tonight already sucked _so much,_ and it had barely even begun. What could possibly save this evening, doomed to mediocrity?

"What game do you want to play, Naruto-kun?" He asked, his tone not betraying his incredible urge to throw the kid out a window.

"I don't know! Just nothing boring!"

Sasuke's tiny head shot up. "Hey, hey, 'Niki..." He said, tugging on the elder's shirt. "We could show him _our_ game."

Itachi's eyebrows drew together and he sighed. "Sasuke, I already told you that game needs to stay between us. Other people can't know or else we won't be allowed to play anymore."

Sasuke pouted and rested his chin on Itachi's chest, gazing at his big brother with the look that always forced his older brother to comply with his will. "Please, Nii-san? I promise I'll play it _really_ good this time." He dragged his hand down Itachi's chest in the way he knew his brother liked best when they played together.

Itachi's breath hitched and he shivered slightly. He could feel the first sparks of arousal clouding his mind, and it suddenly sounded like a very, very tempting idea. Ah, he did enjoy their game... He smirked.

"Alright, we can show him, but only if he promises to keep it a secret."

Sasuke beamed and turned to face the blonde.

"You heard what he said, Dobe!" He exclaimed, his voice practically oozing excitement.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. A secret game?

"What kind of game is this, 'ttebayo?"

"A super fun one!" Sasuke exclaimed. "My Aniki showed it to me on my seventh birthday!" He nodded for emphasis and shot a quick glance toward Itachi. "He said it was something special between us, but sharing is good...right, Nii-san?" Sasuke turned his adorableness on full force and faced his big brother, only to be met with a smug smirk.

"Yes, that's right, Sasuke." Itachi felt his chest tighten in an entirely different way.

Well, maybe tonight wouldn't suck so badly after all.

"Do you think you can help Naruto-kun take off his clothes?"

Sasuke nodded and scampered off Itachi to get his blonde friend out of his clothes before his Nii-san changed his mind. He was so excited! Playing this with Itachi-nii was already fun enough, but with two people?

"Wait, wait, wait! Why do I need to take off my clothes?!"

Sasuke huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight onto one hip. "To play the game. _Duh."_

Naruto scowled and stood as well. He yanked his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground.

"I can take off my clothes by myself!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Nii-san wants me to help you!"

"Don't fight," Itachi muttered, already shifting uncomfortably and just waiting for them to get on with it. Sasuke turned toward Itachi and pouted, then drooped his shoulders with a defeated sigh.

"Take off your clothes, Dobe," he mumbled.

Naruto grinned and slipped his pants and boxers off in one go. Itachi practically purred at the sight of the naked little blonde, his eyes raking over every inch of bare skin now exposed. His baby brother sure had a cute friend. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of how he'd touched Sasuke that first night. He was so, _so_ responsive. He wondered if Naruto would react the same way he did, and he could only hope he would. He wanted the blonde's moans to echo through the house.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Well, now I get naked," Sasuke said. He slipped his shirt over his head, turning to face Itachi with a terribly cute grin. He bent down and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, then stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

"Good boys," Itachi chuckled, sitting up in his seat. His pants were beginning to feel a little tight, but that could wait. "Now, I want you two to do something for me."

"Anything!" Sasuke giggled. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and lifted a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I want you two to kiss."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wh-Why would I kiss the Teme?!" What the heck kind of game was this?

"Shut up, Naruto! It's part of the game! I won't forgive you if you mess it up, so just listen to what Itachi-nii says!" Sasuke huffed. Naruto pouted violently and trudged over to Sasuke. He didn't want to lose this game, whatever it was!

"I...I don't know how to kiss," he muttered, trying- and failing- to hide his obvious embarrassment. Sasuke stuck out his tongue with a haughty "hmph."

"Well, lucky for you, I do. Itachi-nii taught me, so I'll teach you."

Naruto nodded. "Okay..."

So Sasuke leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against the blonde's; he didn't want to freak him out and have him ruin the whole thing. Naruto's eyes widened at the initial contact, but he had to admit it felt kind of...nice. The Teme's lips were really soft and warm. Sasuke moved his lips carefully against Naruto's, but didn't close his eyes. He wanted to make sure Naruto was doing it right. He pulled away after a moment, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"You need to move your lips with mine, Dobe!"

"Oh...let's try it again," Naruto said, a bright blush breaking across his face. He decided he liked this game; that, or he just liked kissing...

Itachi smirked and settled back into his seat, one hand resting comfortably over the rapidly hardening bulge in his slacks. He couldn't wait to watch his baby brother play with his adorable little friend.

Sasuke leaned forward and once again pressed his lips against Naruto's. This time, Naruto actually started kissing back. His kisses were small and shy, a pretty big contrast to his normally boisterous behavior, but Sasuke was just thankful he wasn't slobbery. That would have been gross.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought him closer. Their privates touched, causing both to gasp into the kiss. For some reason, though, it made their kisses needier. Sasuke began moving his hips so his hardening cock moved against Naruto's slightly bigger one, the movements clumsy but rewarding to both boys.

Naruto detached his lips and whined, dragging his hands down Sasuke's back to bring him closer and shivering at the feel of the boy's smooth, slender body in his hands.

"A-Ahh...it feels so weird, 'ttebayo..."

"But if feels good, right?" Sasuke smirked, but his cock throbbed against Naruto's nonetheless, betraying his pleasure.

Naruto nodded his head. "Y-Yeah."

Itachi roughly palmed the bulge in his pants and groaned. As much as he liked watching his little brother play with his friend, he was getting impatient. He didn't want to waste his excitement on solo play. After all, this was supposed to be his and Sasuke's game.

"Otouto, why don't you bring Naruto-kun over here?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes hazy, and dragged the blonde towards his brother. Once there, they plopped down on either side of him.

"Sasuke, will you use your mouth for me?" Itachi's cock throbbed almost painfully as he said this, anticipating the feeling of his little brother's soft, warm mouth encasing it.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course." He leaned down and unzipped his big brother's pants and pulled them down a little, then stuck his hand inside his boxers and pulled out his cock. He stroked it a couple of times, coaxing an immediate moan out of the elder, and smiled widely at his Aniki.

"It's _really_ hard," he said, his tone highly surprised. Usually it took a little longer for his brother's ochinchin to get this stiff. Itachi chuckled, though it was strained; he struggled to hold back his moans.

"Well, that's thanks to your little show with Naruto-kun." Sasuke nodded as though this made perfect sense. He knew his brother liked to watch, ever since he asked him to touch himself in front of him that first night. The tiny raven shuddered as he remembered their first time playing this game. It had felt so, so _good._

He leaned down and darted his cute little tongue out to lap at the head of Itachi's cock, pre-cum collecting on the tip of his tongue. The elder moaned deep in his throat at the sight and feel, his cock already streaked with the clear fluid from so many minutes of restraint. Naruto looked on with fascination.

"Doesn't that taste bad?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head and pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"It tastes _really_ good," he said, turning his half-lidded gaze to his blonde friend. "You just have to get used to it."

Naruto tilted his head, but nodded. He didn't understand this game at all, but Itachi seemed like he was having fun."Okay..."

"Why don't you help him, Naruto-kun?" Just the thought of another warm pink tongue on his cock had him twitching with desire.

Sasuke returned to licking around the head of Itachi's cock and the elder hummed his approval, bringing his hand down lace his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Naruto crawled a little closer and bent down.

"Just...lick it?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath and leaned forward, but Sasuke quickly stopped him.

"Wait until there's more of the stuff on the top. See?" Sasuke stroked Itachi in an attempt to coax more drops from his rigid length. Itachi's breath hitched and he harshly bit his lip.

The two boys watched, mesmerized, as a new bead of pre-cum gradually formed at the top, growing until it was in danger of spilling.

"Hurry, hurry!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's head towards Itachi's cock, not wanting to let the delicious juice go to waste. The blonde stared at it, a bit frightened, but let himself be pushed closer. His delicate lips closed around the head and he quickly swished his tongue over the bulging pool of pre-cum, slurping up the excess. Itachi bit his lip harder to stifle the embarrassingly loud moan trying to tear its way out of his throat. Watching both boys show such rapt interest in his cock turned him on far more than it should have. Their innocence was driving him _crazy._

Naruto licked up the length of Itachi's cock while Sasuke continued to pay attention to the head. Naruto found he actually didn't mind the taste as much as he imagined he would; it almost tasted...sweet. Itachi moaned softly, trying to restrain himself. Having two tongues tend to his needs was so much more amazing than he fantasized it might have been. He clutched at the cushions, resisting the urge to mouth-fuck his baby brother or his friend for fear of hurting them. They fervently lapped at his cock like they were starved for his cum, their tongues occasionally meeting. The first few times this happened, Naruto shied away, ignoring the jolt to his cock, but as he got more comfortable he began sharing kisses with Sasuke whenever this would happen, sharing Itachi's taste fervently. When they weren't kissing, Sasuke paid most attention to sucking as hard as he could at the at the tip while Naruto continued to alternate between short and long licks up Itachi's shaft. The elder looked down at them with hazy eyes, breaths escaping his lips in quick hiccups. There was a sharp coiling in his groin that was a familiar step toward sweet release. Sasuke mewled happily at the savory taste of his brother's cum. He knew it was something he'd never grow tired of.

"You're really getting into this." Naruto peaked through an eye and gulped at the desperate, flushed expression of his friend.

"Mm, I love my Nii-san's ochinchin so much~ It tastes so _good."_ He broke away to kiss Naruto hungrily, the blonde responding with obvious enthusiasm. Their small tongues battled for dominance, and from where Itachi sat it looked like Naruto might have been winning. The thought of watching Naruto completely dominate his baby brother took root in his mind... He smiled.

He looped a hand around to grab onto Naruto's hair, trying to pry their lips apart and return attention to his neglected cock. Naruto separated his mouth from Sasuke's with a little light tugging, and soon attached himself to Itachi's cock once again, his mouth venturing lower than it had previously, with Sasuke following soon after. Itachi noted that Naruto's hair was more coarse and less enjoyable to play with than Sasuke's, but the little boy seemed to appreciate every little tug when he licked in just the right place. He redoubled his efforts with renewed fervor, the unspoken compliment bolstering his confidence. Sasuke moved his hand to play with Itachi's balls, and the blonde copied him as carefully as he could. Naruto brought his other hand up to hold Itachi's thigh to steady himself while Sasuke snaked another up to tease a hard nipple as he gently sucked and licked his brother's balls, desperately trying to tip him over the edge. Sasuke detached himself with a soft sucking noise, joining Naruto's lips on his Aniki's cock.

_Damn it, how many hands...how many mouths?_ Itachi couldn't think properly. All of this pressure, all of this affection- how much more could he take? Sasuke, sensing his brother's impending release, focused all of his attention back on the head of his cock. He licked and suckled as hard as he could, gently easing more and more into his mouth. After several more moments of hands venturing across his pale skin and little red tongues licking at his leaking cock, Itachi couldn't hold himself together anymore. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto out of the way when the tell tale signs of Itachi's completion started to show in his jerking hips and hitched gasps. Naruto moaned dejectedly and sat back to watch Sasuke finish off his older brother, silently wishing he could take part in it as well. Sasuke sucked as hard as he could at the head, just waiting for his brother's cum as a reward for all his hard work. Naruto didn't know why, but watching his friend do something so intimate with his big brother, or maybe just the idea of it at all, treated a warm fire in his stomach. He felt so _good._

Itachi allowed himself to hump upward gently into his little brother's mouth as he felt himself near orgasm, confident that their previous games had given Sasuke enough experience to take it. He gripped Sasuke's hair roughly as he restrained himself from ravaging his mouth more than he could handle. Itachi pulled Sasuke down onto his cock gently in time with his desire, getting rougher as he tipped over the edge, then cumming _hard_ into his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke just drank all of his cum happily, enjoying the feeling of it filling up his small mouth. He mewled quietly as the taste he'd grown to love danced on his tongue and sucked Itachi's cock thoroughly to make sure he didn't miss anything. He popped his brother's cock out of his mouth and took a deep breath, exhausted from all the sucking, and sat up to see what he'd reduced his brother to. Sasuke beamed at the sight of his older brother, now sweaty and panting heavily, his arms limp at his sides. Sasuke and Naruto obviously did a _fantastic_ job.

"I don't know why we haven't done this sooner," Itachi breathed. Really, what had taken them so long to- as Sasuke put it- share this with someone?

"Can it be my turn now, Nii-san, _please?"_ Sasuke begged. He squirmed, his body tingling _everywhere._ He just wanted his Aniki to play with him.

"How can I say no to such a nice question?" Itachi smiled, his previously sour mood now completely gone and replaced with sheer excitement.

He placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips which the boy happily leaned into. They kissed for a couple of moments and Naruto just watched, completely transfixed, as Sasuke threaded his small fingers through Itachi's hair and moaned. Itachi slipped his tongue through Sasuke's slightly parted lips, not minding one bit that he could taste himself in the tiny raven's mouth. Sasuke's eager tongue darted out to play with his, happily twirling around and sparring with his big brother's. Their kiss eventually morphed into something much hungrier, needier, and Itachi harshly sucked Sasuke's tongue into his mouth, biting at it gently. A sharp, foreign jolt went straight to Naruto's groin at the sound of Sasuke moaning, the sight of the two brothers devouring each other so intently. The younger raven moaned loudly once again, though it was muffled by their heated kiss, and nearly screamed as Itachi brought his hand down to lightly stroke his small cock. His body trembled as his brother worked him expertly, knowing exactly where to touch in order to earn the best reactions. After a few moments, Itachi pulled away, a small smile playing on his lips. He rubbed Sasuke a couple more times, silently reveling in every small gasp and jerk of his hips he was rewarded with. The tiny raven bit at his lip, his eyes barely open as his brother touched him in just the right way.

"Get on the floor," Itachi rasped, removing his hand and sitting back.

Sasuke nodded, eager to subject himself to his brother's touch, and did as he was told. He got off the couch and down on all fours on the floor, his ass tilting slightly upwards in Itachi's direction.

"Like this, Aniki?" He said, gazing over his shoulder with a sinfully innocent smile.

Itachi nodded, his own arousal quickly stirring back to life. His brother had such a strong effect on him.

"That's perfect. Good boy."

Sasuke wiggled his butt in the air and smirked at him, silently beckoning his brother closer. Naruto sat back on the couch and watched with curiosity, his hands cupping his stiff cock, protecting it from the cold air and feeding a small buzz of pleasure in his groin. What were they going to do?

"Can we use a jumbo lego again, Aniki?"

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head. Ah, his little brother had really enjoyed that, hadn't he?

"No, not this time, Sasuke. We have company."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow in total confusion. What the _heck_ would they do with a lego?

Itachi held two fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth and he happily opened up, sucking on them as though his life depended on it. He did his best to heavily coat Itachi's digits with saliva because he knew it would hurt less if they were really wet. Itachi removed his fingers after a couple of moments and lightly traced them down Sasuke's spine, causing him to arch into the touch with a breathy little sigh. Itachi reveled in all the noises his baby brother made, his newly awakened cock twitching appreciatively. Not wanting to let his fingers dry off, Itachi eased one finger into his baby brother's cute little ass slowly, putting constant pressure against the small pucker until it gradually accepted it in. Sasuke shivered at the intrusion, pushing back against it instinctively with a cautious moan. Itachi chuckled at this and pushed the finger until it was halfway in, then added another with relative ease; his baby brother was always eager to be filled.

Naruto winced as he watched what Itachi was doing to Sasuke. Didn't that _hurt?_ He almost thought to protest Itachi's actions, but when Sasuke tossed his head around with a mewl that nearly made his ears ring and arched his back to press harder against Itachi's fingers, he figured there might be more to this than he'd previously suspected. Sasuke pushed back against his brother's fingers even rougher than before, his ass swallowing them whole as Itachi brushed against his special spot with every deep thrust. This earned a delicious chorus of moans from the younger raven, whose glossy hair draped over his flushed face, slightly damp from the effort of his movements.

Itachi's earlier desire to watch his baby brother be dominated by Naruto returned in full force. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he considered the wonderfully arousing possibilities even as he slid his fingers deep into his Otouto's ass. Oh, Sasuke would definitely enjoy this.

"Naruto-kun? Will you help me with something?"

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, moving from his place on the couch and kneeling next to Itachi. He'd been nursing a crippling boner for the past long while, feeling a little dejected as he watched the brothers have their fun.

"Get your fingers wet."

"Uh...okay."

Naruto held out two fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth, just like he watched Itachi do before. Sasuke happily opened his mouth to suck on them, turning his sultry gaze towards his blonde friend. When Sasuke licked and sucked at Naruto's fingers, it started to tingle _down there._ Itachi never stopped fingering the boy's ass and Sasuke was still panting and moaning loudly as he moved Naruto's fingers in and out of his mouth. Naruto bit his lip at the odd- but not unpleasant- feeling.

"My ochinchin feels...weird," he said, staring down at his erect little member which he'd been trying to ignore. Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"That's supposed to happen," he smirked. He was happy to hear- and _see-_ that Naruto was enjoying their little 'game.'

"Oh, well...okay, 'ttebayo..."

He removed his fingers from Sasuke's warm mouth and looked at Itachi. "What do I do now?"

"Slide your fingers in next to mine."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. His fingers easily slid in next to Itachi's, replenishing some of the moisture, and Sasuke mewled at the feeling of being so, so full. He moved his ass backward in time with Itachi and Naruto's fingers, desperate for them to move faster and deeper. Naruto bit his lip. All the sounds Sasuke was making made his whole body feel hot and tingly, and Sasuke felt so _warm_ around his fingers.

Itachi decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see Naruto take his baby brother. He wanted to watch it all.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi began, "how would you feel if Naruto-kun put his you-know-what inside you?"

Sasuke nodded fervently. Just imagining his friend's ochinchin inside him made his tummy feel hot. He always imagined his Aniki filling him up, but Itachi said he was way too big for him right now and that he'd have to wait until he was a bit older. Needless to say, Sasuke was excited that he'd be getting an early chance to see what it felt like and not just a lego.

"P-Please. Put something _big_ inside..." The young raven looked back at Naruto in a way that made him want to jump on him for some reason. He clutched his cock, confused but more excited than he had ever been before in his life.

Itachi turned to Naruto and smirked at the small boy. "How about it, Naruto-kun?" He knew the boy wouldn't refuse, not with the way he kept looking at Sasuke. He may not have known what he was feeling, but that was lust if Itachi ever saw it.

Naruto nodded quickly, though he was curious. What would it feel like to put _that_ inside something? The thought made him shiver.

Itachi removed his fingers with a loud, terribly lewd popping noise, Naruto doing the same. Sasuke whined and moved his butt back, obviously eager to feel full again. Naruto stared on with an impatience that mirrored Sasuke's, although he tried to hold it in. Itachi chuckled and lightly smacked Sasuke's ass cheek, earning a cute little yelp and an adorably angry pout from his baby brother.

"Hurry up, Dobe!" Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement at his brother's demanding tone, but shifted out of the way and allowed Naruto to kneel in his place. The blonde aligned his hard cock with Sasuke's stretched hole and pushed in slowly, gasping at the tight heat encasing him. Sasuke threw his head back with his loudest mewl yet and pushed toward the intrusion, just trying to feel him completely.

"Haah~" He moaned once Naruto was fully inside. "Mm. Move, Dobe!"

Naruto had to take a moment to steady himself. This felt _a lot_ better than he anticipated. Sasuke was _so_ tight and hot around his cock and the feeling was driving him crazy.

Itachi chuckled and leisurely wrapped a hand around his own cock that was rock-hard and leaking once again. "How's he feel? I haven't had a chance to be inside him like that yet...I wouldn't want to hurt him." Itachi scowled a little. He couldn't wait until Sasuke was finally old enough. He would fuck his little brother until he was a whimpering little mess, begging Itachi to shove his cock deeper and deeper inside of his ass until his voice was hoarse from screaming.

Naruto panted. "I-It feels...really good." Sasuke moaned and wiggled his butt again, getting impatient with this retard.

"Move!" He commanded. Itachi laughed a little at how needy his Otouto was as Naruto pulled out slowly then thrust back in. Itachi's hand was tight around his cock as he kept his eyes on the two little boys before him, doing dirty things to each other on his command. Just the thought made his cock throb painfully.

"Again!" Sasuke cried, stars bursting behind his eyelids. Naruto moaned and repeated the action. It was awkward at first as they tried to find their rhythm, but Naruto must have been doing _something_ right; Sasuke's ass tightened randomly around his friend's cock in pleasure as Naruto thrust desperately inside to please him, the smaller boy's hips slapping back in time with his thrusts."Do it faster!" Sasuke almost yelped out as he concentrated on his pleasure, panting harder. This _definitely_ felt better than the lego.

Naruto tried his hardest to speed up his small hips and Itachi watched the whole scene with lusty eyes. He stroked his leaking cock in time with Naruto's thrusts, wishing it was him fucking Sasuke; although, it definitely was a treat to sit back and watch.

"N-Nii-san..." Sasuke panted, his eyes barely open. He gazed at Itachi and licked his lips. "Let me...use my mouth."

With a shiver, Itachi moved so his cock was level with Sasuke's pouty lips. The boy opened up and suckled on the tip of Itachi's cock, happily drinking his brother's pre-cum for the second time that evening. The elder gripped his spiky hair and tried his best to keep his hips still for fear of hurting him, but his thighs shook with the effort. Sasuke's eager little tongue swirled around, occasionally poking at the slit, which he knew earned the best noises from his Nii-san. Sasuke sucked as hard as he could and used his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his tiny mouth, which was most of it.

Naruto's thrusts were only getting faster behind Sasuke, his lust raging at the sight of his friend taking his brother's cock into his mouth so eagerly, and he somehow managed to brush against Sasuke's prostate nearly every time. That one special feeling was building up inside of the tiny raven and he knew he wasn't going to be able to go much longer. He moaned loudly, though it was muffled by Itachi's length. A couple thrusts later, and Sasuke felt that feeling getting stronger and stronger and stronger until it completely took over. He released Itachi's cock and screamed as a wave of overwhelming euphoria washed over his small body. It seemed to only get more intense as Naruto continued to thrust into him and brush against that one spot. He could barely remember how to breath, but finally it began ebbing away. After it was over, he took a deep breath then tongued at the head of Itachi's neglected cock for a couple of moments before the elder came with a hoarse shout of his name. Most of his cum splashed onto Sasuke's face, though the tiny raven didn't mind. It wasn't like this was the first time that happened.

At the feeling of Sasuke's ass clenching sporadically, Naruto's hips stilled and he cried out as a wonderful, completely foreign feeling wracked his small frame. He pumped slowly as he rode out his first ever orgasm, his entire body shaking. After it passed, he pulled out of Sasuke and fell onto his butt. The three boys panted as they came down from their natural high, all slumped down and tired. Itachi smiled warmly at Sasuke, who had collapsed onto his arms and whose face was still covered in cum, then at Naruto, who looked completely exhausted.

"Wasn't this a fun game?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

Both little boys nodded.

"Of course, Aniki," Sasuke panted. "It...always is."

"I really liked it...'ttebayo."

"I figured you would." Itachi glanced at the small clock on the wall in their playroom. "Well, we should probably get dressed. Naruto will have to go home soon."

Both young boys nodded and got to work on redressing themselves. Itachi captured Sasuke's face with his hand and leaned down to lick off his cum, causing the tiny raven to giggle.

"That tickles, Aniki," he said. Itachi smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, seeing Sasuke's adoring smile and going back once more, feeding the blush on his adorable, _perfect_ little brother's face.

"All clean."

Once the three boys were decent, they collapsed onto the couch in one exhausted heap. Itachi wasn't the least bit annoyed by the dead weight now; in fact, he was more than happy to have both little boys curled up on top of him him. Sasuke and Naruto held hands as they curled up on either side of Itachi, kissing each other cutely before settling down to nap, and the elder would be lying if he said he didn't find it completely adorable. And to think he was convinced tonight was going to suck. He smiled to himself before drifting off.

Tonight _definitely_ hadn't sucked.

By the time both sets of parents came back, they were happy to find the three boys cuddled together, fast asleep.

"Your son is so good with kids, Mikoto!" Kushina gushed with a smile. "I can never tire Naruto out enough for him to fall asleep this early!"

Mikoto nodded. "Sasuke's absolutely attached to him," she said, smiling warmly.

"It looks like Naruto is now, too," Kushina chuckled. "I guess we'll have to ask him to babysit for us more often."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to."

* * *

**Cody: that was literally THE most detailed orgasm I've ever written before in my life**

**for a fucking seven-year-old**

**OH MY GOD I'M SENDING MYSELF TO HELL**

**(the lego)**


End file.
